Is A New Beginning Allowed?
by blacksapphire13
Summary: New school, new city, new way of life, living on my own. What can be wrong about that to a teenage girl? Well if you like to keep to yourself, a lot. I have to do a lot of that now that my parents are gone. I hope to find friends at this new city and school. I really don't like being by myself, it scares me a bit. (Rated T due to some future language and just my paranoia.)
1. Chapter 1

**My Candy Love Story**

**Chapter one**

Ok so do I really have to do this? I hate having to interact with people and especially when they are older than me, I feel stupid, or at least they make me feel stupid. Today I have to go to some school called Sweet Amoris Academy, I think that's the name, French I presume. It is a high school at this new city I moved to. So right now I need to go talk to the principal about my transfer to the new school. And at this exact moment I am walking to that school. I wish I had worn, or could have worn, something warm. The day is freezing at 7:30 in the morning and wearing a skirt is not the smartest thing to do, but that is the school's uniform. It is required, trust me I tried. Sure I do have my share if complaints on it but they have to wait, it's barely my first time using it. Although I do have a bug complaint and that is that the girls uniform can only be pink or purple. That us not fair the guys get to pick from black or blue, even green. Those in my opinion are better colors, or at least that fit me better. Well there is an exception for those like me who just have to have their way and that is that after filling out a waiver, which I find pointless in my opinion, we are allowed to use a grey one that they provide. Like I said I fund it pointless to get a waiver to just get a different color and bit uniform. At least that's what I thought waivers were for in the dress code rules, that you are allowed to wear none school clothes on a regular basis but...whatever. In all honesty I am fine with the gray one, looks much cuter than the pink and purple on, and it comes in shorts too, but only in Fridays if you want.

Well enough about school, let's talk about me. Not really I am just bored of this long walk, but let's see let's get the basics. I am about 5'5'' or maybe 5'6". I have short white hair, natural of course, I was born half albino. My hair and one eye came out lacking color, and I can't be in the sun to much, gets me out if P.E., no complaint there. Even though my hair cane our lacking color it us healthier than others, I love how soft and shiny it is. I like to have it king bug at the moment I had and accident with a kid and gum so I had to cut it off. Now my hair is about ten inches long, a little bit above the shoulders. Although I wouldn't mind having two different colored eyes I wear contacts to hide my different colored eye. With the contacts that I wear I have grayish teal looking eyes, that I love by the way. I'm not very white which is weird due to my defection, but I lack color too. I am a pearly white I guess, if you must put a color in it.

Oh and last but not least my age. I am a 17 year old girl in high school, as I had mentioned before. My name is Fiere Stone, my parents weren't so creative. Great I am finally at the school. Time to this school and it principle.

At first sight it doesn't seem that big if a deal, but if very nice. I don't remember it being so nice when I saw it a few months ago with my parents. Maybe it won't be so bad. The only thing is that I have to live in their school dorms. It is a sort of boarding school I think. I'm pretty sure my parents knew this and did it in purpose, but now I will never know, never got the chance to ask and never will.

Now I just have to look fir the principal's office and hope the principal is there. At my old school the principal was never at her office, don't ask me why. I don't even want to know.

Ah! Found it. It was at the end of a lonely hall I walked through. Is today a day off for the students? No one us to he found in the halls, seems to be a ghost school. Well that would suck, I brought the uniform for nothing then.

I knocked at the door quietly the first time and then I gave it a harder knock.

"Come in" was the answer. It seems to be a lady who answered.

I walked into the office and found a kind looking old lady sitting at the big chair.

"Good morning, you must be the new transfer student, please take a seat" she said gesturing me to one of the chairs right across from the desk she was sitting behind.

"Yes, thank you" I smiled, taking the seat.

"Today you will have a half day, you will only go to your last three classes. This is because for the begin hours you will be going around the school to get to know it. Are you fine with that?" she asked getting out a manila folder from her desk. I could see it had my picture attached to it on the top with a paper clip, with my name in big red letters. It looked like in movies where the victim is getting eliminated from the enemy's list.

"I would really like that."

"Good, now you will have to give me a minute or two to call up someone to give you a tour" she said picking up the phone at the corner of her desk. She pressed a couple if buttons and then put it to her ear. "Yes, please could you send Nathaniel up to my office as soon as possible, thank you."

Once she hung up the phone an awkward silence followed. It got really quiet, I don't even know if I should talk or not.

"Oh sorry dear, in a couples of minutes a boy will come pick you up to give you a tour of the school. You may wait in here or outside" she kindly smiled at me and went back to her pile of paper work.

Guessing as I don't know who the guy will be I shall stay here until he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Candy Love Story**

**Chapter 2**

The room was once again filled with silence, apart from the shuffling of papers. I decided it would be wise to keep it that way so I waited quietly for 6 minutes until Nathaniel walked in. I am guessing it was Nathaniel, seeing as that is who the principle had asked for. I stood up the moment the door open, but the principal didn't look up until Nathaniel had fully walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Nathaniel," she said as she stood up from her desk and walked around it to us, "this is Fiere Stone, the new transfer student, would you be so kind as to show her around the school?"

"It would be my pleasure," he answered with a smile towards me.

All I could do was smile back and nod for him to lead the way. He had was a boy about the height of 5'7" or 5'8" he was a bit taller than me so that is my guess. He has blond almost yellow hair that shines very brightly. It also looks very soft, and blends in perfectly with his caramel yellow eyes. It seems he is in a high rank because he isn't wearing the uniform I was told the guys would be wearing. He is wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a blues tie, which really fits him.

"Um Fiere?" I just realized someone had been calling me.

"Huh? Sorry I sort of blanked out." I said, feeling my cheeks getting hot. I am not good at talking with people, specially not guys. I may sound as someone who doesn't care much or anything, but I am an extremely shy person.

"Ha, it's fine. I was just asking if there was a place you would like to see first?" He asked with a very nice and caring smile. It made me feel calm again and I felt my cheeks cool down.

"Oh no, as long as you show me all the places I should know I don't mind which is first or last," I answered as best I could with a smile.

He nodded and gestured for me to follow after him.

"So that was the gym, the last place that was left to show you. Any questions, uh...Fiere right?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah! Thank you so very much for the tour. Um, no I am fine," I said getting ready to part until I remembered something, "Oh wait, um on second thought I do have question."

"Yes?"

"Um, does this school have restrooms? You showed me the whole school, well almost, but you never showed me, or did I see, a single restroom" I pointed out.

"Ha, that is right! Sorry, but seeing as I am a guy it didn't occur to me that I should show you the girl's restroom, I apologize. Um, but if you go to the end of the main hall, where the stairs are, once you get to the top, to the right should be the girl's restroom," he explained as best he could. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed at having missed that.

"Oh it's fine! Thank you."

He just sort of rubbed the back of his neck and smiled and for the first time I noticed his smile showed signs of dimples, but they weren't very visible. I find dimples on guys to be very adorable.

"Alright, well thank you for the tour of the school" I said, bowing a bit.

"Sure anytime," was all he answered, as he raised his hand and waved goodbye.

Well that was a good start to a first day of school. I was starting to like it, the people here weren't so bad. Nathaniel seemed to be very kind and the principal was also very nice and welcoming. I hope everyone is as nice as them. I guess I will start me day at Sweet Amoris Academy . As I was walking out of the surrounding area of the gym I turned a corner to the school and bumped into someone, very hard.

"Sorry" was all I said, without looking up.

"Watch where you are going!" yelled the person I had hit and I found out it was a guy. I know I should have known when I hit a hard chest and all but still.

"I said sorry," I repeated myself a bit nervously, but then thought, "wait, you could have too! It's not like you saw me coming to you and let me bumo into you!"

Oh wow, that was a slip of the tongue.

"Well I was around a corner and I didn't expect anyone to be coming!" He retorted back crossing his arms. I still had not looked up, but my curiosity got the better of me and I looked up to see who was this grouchy boy who was yelling at me.

It was a red-headed boy, who obviously had dyed it, that wasn't a natural red color. He had grey eyes, that sort of fit his personality. They seemed to fit his red hair, but in my opinion, would go much better with black hair. He also seemed to be a student who didn't wear a uniform, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was allowed or because he refused. I mean with his attitude I don't doubt he just doesn't wear it because he doesn't want to. He was wearing a red shirt the matched his hair, I think it was of a band. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket with the collar flipped up. Along with his black jacket he wore black pants. He seemed to me to look like the typical rebel.

"What?!" he yelled at me, and I was brought back to my thoughts.

"Well I didn't either! What is your point? If anything we are both at fault here!"

"No...cause...No cause..." it was obvious he was trying to think of something smart but couldn't.

"Cause what?"

He gave up and just shrugged.

"Well I forgive you," I mocked to lessen the mood, "And it is very nice to meet you! The name is Fiere." I extended out my hand, hoping he would take it.

"What?-" he started but then slumped his shoulders and extended his hand to me, "Castiel."

"Nice name," I said, honestly.

"You too..." he answered not looking my way but to the side, and if didn't know better I would say he blushed.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, I was happy, not many people like my name. Now this time I was sure he had blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Here it is, a bit sooner than expected. Short though.))**

**Chapter Three**

After my small encounter encountering Castiel I headed to the restroom, which by now I had forgotten where Nathaniel had told me it was. All I could remember was something about a hall, maybe the main hall?

'Ah, this isn't going to work, we went through so many halls' I thought to myself as I pushed through the closed doors to enter the school building. Doing so hit the spot, 'Right! He said down the main hall, up the stairs and to my... Um left was it? Oh no no right, it was to the right' I told myself, hitting the side of my head. If anyone was looking at me right about now they would definitely think I was crazy. I was practically talking to myself.

The main hall was a long one. I guess walking and talking with someone made it much shorter, because I don't remember it being so long. It seemed like it would take forever for me to get to the end, but I did it. I got it the end of the the and saw the stairs. Having gotten this far, which wasn't that far at all, I walked up the stairs. Once I was on the last step I immediately began to look around for the restroom. Even though I had been told and I even told myself it was on the right, I looked to the left. 'But there is just a poster there...' I thought, as I walked forward off the stairs. And as I did so I saw the restroom to my right. 'I am stupid, I truly am' I told myself, but I think it was just me being my nervous self. That was probably also the reason why I had to use it so suddenly. I should be in class by now. Walking fast I stepped into the restroom and used it and also took the time to breath a bit before heading out for my first class. There is absolutely nothing I should be afraid of. My day was going good so far. The only bad experience was with Castiel and I hope I can keep it that way for the rest of the day. After taking one last big breath I stepped out confidently, until I realized I had no clue where I was supposed to go.

'Oh right! Schedule, dummy!' I yelled internally to myself as I pulled it out from my bag. Thankfully Nathaniel had showed me all the classrooms. I took one look at the number of the classroom I should bein and walked to it. It was down stairs. I was nervous that they might mark me tardy, but they have to know I was taking a tour right? The principal even told me I would be doing that. Well whatever happens happens.

I got to the classroom now. Oh how I hate standing in front of a class. Being new sucks. Everyone kiss at you weird and even with pity, because you have no friends, and I hate that. I opened the door and stepped in, and as expected everyone just had to turn and look who the sucker was. 'Ugh great, you can turn around now!' I yelled in my head to them, but on the outside I was smiling. The teacher seemed to know immediately who I was because he stopped what he was doing and came over to me.

"Oh look, it is the new student I was expecting" he called cheerfully over the whole class, quieting it down.

"No, please, keep talking" I begged, once again in my head. And due to that no one listened. They just stared, making me feel awkward as ever.

"What is your name dear?" The teacher asked.

I decided it would be smart to say how my name sounded and then how it is spelled so they wouldn't get confused afterwards, if I ever talked to them again. "It is Fire, but it is spelled F-I-E-R-E" I spoke steadily enough to not show I was nervous.

"Nice name" the teacher said, just pitching it to the side. I thought he would let me go now but I saw as he opened his mouth to speak again, "and so, tell us about yourself."

I was about to object with an apology, when the door of the classroom opened. I loomed over and saw the red haired boy, Castiel, who I had just seen outside not long ago.

"It's good to see you decided to actually come to class today Castiel" the teacher said sarcastically, letting me if the hook.

I took advantage of that and took a seat at an open table. Some people noticed laughed. So did Mr. Red head.

"I thought it would be wise to" Castiel answered walking lazily through the classroom, just to end up sitting next to me.

'Great...' I thought with an audible groan.

"Oh you didn't want me to sit with you?" He joked.

"Well, as long as you don't beat me like you wanted to out there, I'm fine" I said with a sigh, pulling out my supplies.

"You're actualky going to take notes... how boring" he said leaning back on his chair, resting his head on his arms.

"You should try it once" I responded, ignoring his next comment. As far as I know it was a smart remark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Class was soon over and I was free from sitting next to Castiel. It hadn't been half bad, but I could feel a pair if green eyes that seemed to want to rip through me. Every time That I turned around to look at the class I saw a bond girl glaring at me. I have no idea why though. Did she hate new students? I hoped she wouldn't pick on me, but believe me, I don't let anyone lay a finger on me. I have never let anyone do that and I'm not about to start.

I walked out of the classroom, looking down at my schedule, making sure I was correct on what class I had next. I was just about a when someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back with a lot of force. Almost falling over I grabbed on to the lockers that were to the side of the hall. It hurt though, to have my hair pulled like that. It is not.c'mon to have your hair pulled that way and like I mentioned before I am not going to let anyone mistreat me, so I turned around to face the one who had done it.

"What is your problem?" I demanded grabbing my hair and fixing it.

"Who do you think you are?" A blond girl asked me, I recognized the green eyes from before. They were the ones who kept looking at me when I was in class.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit confused at her question. Who did I think I was for what? Had I done something bad?

"Oh, so you still have the courtesy of asking?" She said with a sarcastic laugh, turning backto her friends along. Their laughs were so hypocritical hypocritical it made me grimace. "You were flirting with my boyfriend, the one you sat next to, Castiel" she said.

I couldn't believe what she told me. To me it didn't seem possible for Castiel, the typical troublemaker to be a snobbish and superficial girl like the blond girl. How could he stand her attitude. Well it shouldn't matter to me anyways. "Well for your information he sat next to me, not the other way around" I corrected and then added, "and I wasn't flirting."

"Ha, I saw how you looked at him! Just know he is mine! So stay away from him" she said in a threatening manner, that wasn't even scary. The way she carried herself inflicted to fear whatsoever. I can't believe I was scared of her in class. She wouldn't be able to take me. But even her and her friends put together.

"Please! I don't like him in any way anyways to go to class now, so if you would kindly excuse me" I said already walking away.

I didn't turn back to look at them. They mumbled something but I ignored it. What did I have to fear? She was crazy I didn't even look at him. He was the one who sat next to me too. Whatever! I just need to get through this day now. It was going so well before though.I had to give a sad sigh as I got to the next class. This time I managed to sneak myself into the class without being noticed by the teacher and I sat in the back. By the time they would notice me it would already be too late to force me to the front to introduce myself. And also, as far as they knew I had gone to my other classes and the students would already know me. That was my only hope though.

I wasn't paying attention to the students, the only thing that worried me was getting called by the teacher. That is the reason I didn't hear when the person next to me spoke. I kept just staring at the teacher.

"Fiere!" Someone whispered a yell.

"Huh?!" I asked startled, turning to the person next to me. Nathaniel was standing there. "Sorry?"

He chuckled as he rubbed the back if his neck, "May I sit with you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry, I was just trying to concentrate on not being called by the teacher" I said kind of embarrassed that I hadn't heard him before.

"It's ok I know that feeling" he said as he took the seat next to me.

I sighed, "yeah, it is horrible being the new student" I mumbled to him as the teacher began to speak.

"So how was your first class?" He asked, taking his supplies out.

"Um... Ok I guess" I answered taking my stuff out too, remembering my little discussion with the blond girl.

"That didn't sound too good. What happened" he urged.

"Well I had a little argument with a girl. She told me to stay away from her boyfriend. I didn't even know that was her boyfriend and also I wasn't flirting with him. He sat next to me not vice versa!" I exclaimed a bit frustrated. I hope I wasn't annoying him with my rant. It didn't seem like it though.

"Oh what girl?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know" I shrugged, not knowing her name, "but she said Castiel was her boyfriend."

"Castiel has a girlfriend?" He said frowning.

I shrugged, how would I know I had just gotten here.

"How did she look?" He asked curiously again

"Um blond... She was wearing jewelry that matched her eye color and a brown colored shirt" I described best I could.

"Blond... Oh... you are talking about my sister" he said a bit annoyed.

"Oh" I said not knowing what to say any more. I couldn't talk bad about his sister to him.

"Yeah, she can have her moments, but she isn't with Castiel. She has a small crush on him though" he said, grimacing at Castiel' s name. It seemed as if it pained him to say that name.

I grinned to myself. So she was just jealous? Ha, well wasn't that just cute. She was trying to keep me away just because she couldn't get him. Wow how mature. After that conversation class went by faster. I had P.E. next. It was good that I had P.E. last. I could go home and take a shower right after class. That would be great. I headed out to P.E. Good thing today I want forced to bring my P.E. clothes. Today I was just going to be told what I was going to do and I was going to be told the basics of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was glad I didn't have to do P.E. on my first day, but it didn't seem half bad. Everything that they taught me were nothing different than anything I had done before. It was the usual running to warm up and a small walk to cool down. After that you got to pick a sport you wanted to play. The only thing that was maybe going to hard for me was finding who to hang out with. I don't tend to like being alone during P.E. I enjoy being able to talk with someone, while I use up every last bit of my energy to do just that. Looking around I found no one I knew, until someone walked in "fashionably" late. Castiel had just walked in, in his regular clothes. He didn't even turn to look at the teacher who just shook her head at his lateness. Seeing as he was the only one I knew and could hang put with me, because he didn't have his uniform, I walked over to him.  
"Pleasure to see I have you in another class" he said approaching me.  
I groaned and just and did a sideways smile. "Oh I am so thrilled" I said sarcastically.  
He looked at me and grinned, with a raised brow. "I can see that very clearly" he said.  
"You know, you shouldn't ignore your girlfriend. She almost ate me alive after class. Because you didn't sit with her" I suggested, looking of into the field.  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend" he answered a bit confused while crossing his arms.  
I just shrugged and added, "Well she made it pretty clear to me that you were taken."  
He frowned and I could tell he was in deep thought. I wanted to help him out.  
"Ok, I'll give you a clue so that you don't kill yourself by thinking" I teased. He frowned even more at me. I raised my hands up in defense, "Hey, I am only trying to help. Anyways here is my clue. She is blond and annoying, along with her two friends."  
"You do know that their are so many girls that fit that discription right?" he asked.  
"Yeah maybe, but this girl is beyond annoying. Well just to add to the clue, her brother is Nathaniel. Do you know who I am talking about now?"  
His expression changed when I mentioned Nathaniel's name. Just like when Nathaniel had said Castiel's name. They must have problems with each other, that I would stay away from. I acted as if I hadn't notices it and waited for his reply.  
"Yeah, I know who you are talking bout. It is Amber. She has her own ideas" he said looking of into the field now.  
I shrugged, "Yeah well she told me to stay away from you because you were with her" I said. I was expecting him to explode or something. What he did was completely unexpected to me. He began to laugh hysterically and in a few seconds he was already holding his sotmach. I was shocked and just stared at him in complete surprise. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood there, looking at him hoping he would atop laughing. Some students had begun to stare at us.  
After some time that he diane stop laughing I decided I would walk away. It didn't seem like a bad idea to go try out a sport out at the moment. Even if I am albino. The sun isnt tht bad on me half of the time. I was going to walk away when he grabbed my arm and straightened out.  
"Sorry, that was just a bit funny" he spoke between breaths.  
"A bit funny? I thought you were going to choke or something" I said.  
He smiled and I guess thought about it again because he began to crack up again. I sighed, 'Ok I am gone' I thought turning away.  
"What did you tell him that made him laugh so much? I haven't seen him laidh like that in some time" a guy asked me. He was walking towards us, with a smile. He was looking behind me at his crouched over friend, who was lacking air.  
"I didn't say anything funny" I answered, turning to look at Castiel.  
The guy had a weird aura about him. His hair was a silvery color, that I liked. It matched mine. His eyes what drew me in more though. They were each a different color, just like mine again. His were a different color though. One of my eyes, my left is a very dark, but at the same time light blue. Which makes it seem purple in the light. The other eyes is the color of contacts I wear. His color of eyes are green and yellow. I thought it was really cool that I wasn't the only one with that. Maybe I could take my contacts off now. In my old school I had to because it freaked others out. But in this school this boy had eyes with the same defect as hers.  
He smiled at me, noticing I was looking at his eyes, "I has a slight defect."  
"Oh... No I am sorry... I was just looking because I had the same thing, but I wear contacts to hide it. Um yeah..." I said feeling embarrassed at having stared. That was so rude of me. "Sorry."  
He chuckled, "Really? It is fine. I am used to it anyways. But why do you hide it?" he asked curiously.  
"In my old school it used to freak some students out so I had to..." I explained shrugging. I didn't really mind.  
He nodded and then turned to his friend. "So what did you tell him? He obviously thought it was funny" he questioned.  
"I told him a girl said she was his girlfriend. And then he was like that" I said, rolling my eyes at Castiel who seemed to have calmed down now.  
"Did you say a girl? By any chance was it Amber?" I nodded and he laughed lightly. "Now I see why he laughed so much."  
"Ah" I said, not getting what he meant.  
"Well anyways, it is nice meeting you. My name is Lysander" he said extending his hand.  
I smiled and took his hand right away, "It is nice to meet you too Lysander. My name is Fiere" I greeted him happily. Maybe I could fit in better than I thought. Maybe I wasn't so different like it thought and I could have another chance to fit into school.


	6. Chapter 6

******((I apologize for bit having posted sooner. The reason is I began on a few other stories and got distracted with them, sorry. This chapter is really short too. I apologize once more. They will longer after this. Hope you enjoy it.))**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I Looks like you and Lysander really hit it off huh?" Castiel asked after class was over.

It had been a great day. I had met a boy with the same defect as me. It made me not feel as weird as before. I actually convinced myself that the next day I wasn't going to wear my contacts. I was going to come to school all natural.

"Yeah, he is cool. He is very kind and nice too. Now I fu ally have someone at school I can relate to" I answered with a bright smile. "So how long have you two been friends?" I asked curiously.

"Since a long time. Maybe since middle school" Castiel answered with a shrug.

"Uhuh, very good answer" I sarcastically put out there. "You don't know how long you've known a friend?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

I just shrugged, "For no good reason. I was just curious."

"Well you have to be curious for a reason" he grinned.

"Can't someone just be curious if another?"

"There has to be a reason" he continued.

"Well cause he has my same defect. He is the first I've met who has that defect like me" I responded.

"Or you like him" he teased.

"I just net him about an hour ago... how could I like him?"

"Love at first sight...? I don't know..." he shrugged.

"I don't believe in that stuff, you do?" I asked with a grin. He seemed the like the last person who would.

"No, but you seem the type who would."

"What?! Then you don't know my type" I mumbled, as I continued to walk. I was so ready to leave the school and go home. Finally I would have time for some music and maybe even a few books.

He looked at me in a confused kind of way and just shrugged. "I guess..."

"Well I am going home! This was a good first day, a bit troublesome but good overall. See ya tomorrow, maybe I have you in one of my earlier classes I wasn't here for today." I suggested as I walked away, to the front gates.

"Want me to walk you out?" he called after me.

"Nah, I can do it on my own. I can handle it."

"Yeah, dumb question, excuse me" he said walking off.

I stared after him and chuckled. He seemed alright, if he didn't have anger issues, which were plain in sight. Though he wasn't the one I thought about as I walked home. Lysander's eyes were stuck in my head. They were just so mesmerisingly beautiful to me. I wanted to see then again. Maybe I could get along with him. I hope that I have him in my early classes that I missed today because if the tour with Nathaniel. Speaking of Nathaniel, it seemed we were ok until I talked about his sister, or was it Castiel. After that I didn't see him again, but for the rest of the class he was quiet with me.

Not even ten minutes later I came to the door of my apartment. I sighed in relief and walked in to the silence. Without my patents everything had become very quiet. I was already someone who didn't talk much before because of my defects in lack of color. After my parents sudden... car accident I was left alone. I think I became a bit more secluded, but today I seemed to have made friends. My parents would have been proud of me... I really missed them, how could I not, it had only been three months since the accident. There was something I liked about it though. I became stronger and tougher. I didn't let people mess with me anymore. My attitude changed from protective of self to tough.

I went over to the fridge, got some already cooked food and placed it in the microwave, pushing a few buttons to heat the food up. Before the microwave beeped I had already used the restroom and set up the table, damn I was fast.

Once it beeped I took it out, almost burning my hand, and placed it on the table. All I had to do now was pull the lemonade out of the fridge and the. Sit down to eat.

About half an hour later I was already working in my homework and then taking a shower before bed. The day was long, I hope tomorrow is better. I lay down to sleep and did, cause the next I knew was waking up to my alarm.


End file.
